One Jump Ahead
thumb|250px"One Jump Ahead" é uma canção cantada por Aladdin (com voz de Brad Kane) no filme de animação de mesmo nome. A canção foi cantada enquanto Aladdin e Abu escapam de Razoul e seus guardas depois de roubar comida. Poucos minutos depois, a canção é retomada após o príncipe Achmed chamar Aladdin de um rato de rua na frente de uma grande multidão de pessoas. Letras Versão original Aladdin: Gotta keep One Jump Ahead of the breadline. '' ''One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything One Jump Ahead of the lawmen '' ''That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke Guardas: Riffraff! '' ''Street rat! '' ''Scoundrel! Take that! Aladdin: Just a little snack, guys Guardas: Rip him open, take it back, guys Aladdin: I can take a hint. Gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu! Bimbettes: Who? '' ''Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime Mulher: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, '' ''gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One Jump Ahead of the slowpokes '' ''One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume One Jump Ahead of the hitmen '' ''One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block Multidão: Stop, thief! '' ''Vandal! '' ''Outrage! Aladdin (Spoken): Abu! Multidão: Scandal! '' '''Aladdin:' Let's not be too hasty Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, '' ''gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along Multidão: Wrong! Aladdin: One Jump Ahead of the hoofbeats Multidão: Vandal! Aladdin: One hop ahead of the hump Multidão: Street rat! Aladdin: One trick ahead of disaster Multidão: Scoundrel! Aladdin: They're quick, but I'm much faster Multidão: Take that! Aladdin: Here goes, '' ''better throw my hand in '' ''Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! Reprise Aladdin: Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me. Versão brasileira Aladdin: - Na hora exata Abu, como sempre. Abu: - Abu! Aladdin: - Vem, vamos embora! Alladin Tenho que: correr e ser ligeiro, Pular, Pra me livrar, Eu roubo porque não posso comprar, E é isso aí! Correr que aí vem o guarda, Tudo isso por um pão, Por isso, Dizem que sou ladrão... Guardas Ladrão! Rato! La-lau! Rouba! Aladdin Foi só um pãozinho... Guardas Cortem logo o ladrãozinho... Aladdin Que devo fazer? Não tenho ninguém, Só o meu amigo Abu. Meninas Uh, o pobre Aladdin é destemido, É mais um menor abandonado. Mulher E por isso hoje está perdido. Aladdin: Tenho que viver, Roubo pra comer, Quando tiver tempo, Eu vou lhes contar. Os guardas, Quase me alcançam, Por isso, Já vou correr, Senão, eu tenho que me esconder. Fugir dos guardas malvados, No meio da multidão, Vou ter que contornar o quarteirão... Guardas PEGA! Ladrão! Agarra! Mulher Não, não! Aladdin Vou seguindo adiante... Mulher Ele é muito excitante... Aladdin: Tenho que viver, Roubo pra comer Devem me deixar em paz Guarda - Ele tem uma espada! Guarda 2: - Seus idiotas, todos nós temos! Aladdin: Pular de um lado pro outro (Pega!) O meu destino é pular (Ladrão!) Os guardas correm depressa, (Rato!) Mas eu não caio nessa (La-lau!) Adeus, Vou seguir viagem Boa aterrisagem, Pois eu tenho que VOAR... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções em grupo